Communicating wireless information between a vehicle and a remote facility, such as a call center, can sometimes require a number of separate connections. For example, when a call center wishes to send wireless information to a vehicle, it sometimes uses a short messaging service (SMS) message or a circuit-switched connection to make initial contact with the vehicle; this alerts the vehicle that the call center wishes to communicate. After this initial contact, the vehicle calls the call center back by establishing a separate packet-switched connection—a separate connection from the initial connection—so that the wireless information can be exchanged.
There are certain applications that could benefit from a reduction in the number of wireless connections required between a vehicle and a call center. A reduction in the number of connections could result in reduced transmission costs, as well as improved reliability.